Love vs Lust
by loveslife12
Summary: When the Spirit of Lust is free from captivity, she goes to get revenge on Cupid, when she finds Cupid with the Guardians of Childhood, she becomes obsess to get Jack on her side. *Rainbow Snowcone*.
1. New Year

**A/N: I saw how there were alot of different kinds of Cupids in the ROFG FanFics. And I thought if those 2 kinds of Cupids could be enemies, then this story was born! **

**Rose and Belle belong to me and the others belong to DreamWorks :)**

* * *

It was a new year, but a new day for someone in the desert. Belle, the Spirit of Lust has been waiting for this year. This was the year when her 500 years in captivity were over. Being alone in the desert will be over in a few days. She couldn't wait to leave the desert prison. She has tried to leave, but the Man in the Moon made a wall that she could not get through. All of that was about to change.

~oOo~

In Burgess, the people of the town were celebrating the New Year. Jamie and Sophie went to bed when their mother told them to. When Jamie looked at the window, he saw a snowflake hit the glass. With a big smile on his face, he opened the window and saw a fast glance of The Guardian of Fun. Even though there were fireworks in the sky, he only looked at his winter flying friend giving them the first snow the year.

"Jamie! Close the window! You're letting the hot air get out!" The little boy heard his mom yell at him. Jamie closed the window and went to bed.

Jack saw his friend close the window. He remembered when kids couldn't see him, now for a year of being seen, he still is trying to get used to kids seeing him. His thoughts were stopped when he saw the Northern Lights going across the sky.

"Wind! Take me to the North Pole!" he yelled and the wind picked him up and took him to the pole.

~oOo~

Back at the Pole, North was talking to Rose, (AKA Cupid). "I'm sorry to bother you, North. It's just that I'm worried." She said flying around the room. "No worries, Rose. The Guardians will understand." North said watching Rose flying nervously around the globe. Rose a Hispanic teenage girl with short curly black hair, pink eyes, she had a short pink dress and red tights that stopped to her knees. She had small white feathered wings and arrows strapped on her back.

Then there was a sound the fast wings in the room, Tooth had arrived with Bunny coming out the floor.

"Ah, Tooth! Bunny! Glad for you to be here."

"What's going on North? You know I have a hard time to stop working." Tooth said as she flew by.

"Clam yourself Tooth, Rose has a problem." North said, then gold sand was in the room with a cold breeze. "Ah, Sandy! Jack! You finally made it! Now time for business." North said walking next to Rose.

"Guardians, you know Rose, no? She is worried that Belle will come for revenge."

"Wait? What? Can someone help me out here? Who's Belle, and why does she want revenge?" Jack asked seeing that the other guardians knew what was going on.

"Belle was the first Cupid. She became lost in her power and forgot the reason why she became Cupid." Rose started flying next to Jack. "She was meant to bring love into the world, but she brought what we call lust. The Man in the Moon became angry at her and made me the new Cupid. She was banished to the desert for 500 years and lost her way of flight, and a wall was put up that only she can't go through."

"Now the 500 years are up. We only have ten days, and she'll be free." North finished and then patted his belly.

"Well, what is she going to do?" Bunny asked rubbing his cold arm.

"That's the problem, I don't know." Rose said with a worry look on her face. "She as hated me since I became Cupid. She has ruined marriages, relationships, and friendships that I have put together."

"Listen Rose, we will help you, no matter what." Tooth said and put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Tooth, you have always been a true friend to me." Rose said and gave Tooth a friendly hug.

"Okay, even though this friendly reunion is grand and all, but we need a plan." Jack said seeing the two friends giving him a look that said "Shut up".

"Jack is right. We need a plan. Rose, do you know what Bell can come up with?" North said.

"Well, Bell always makes people lust after each other, but I don't think she'll use that as revenge."

"We have to figure it out. Why would Bell go after you Rose?" Bunny asked.

"Well, like I said before, she was Cupid first, so she's probably going to try to get rid of me to become Cupid again." Rose said looking at the guardians.

"If that the case, we will have to protect you." Jack said look Rose with a sincere look.

"Jack's right, we'll protect you with everything we got." Tooth said with reassurance in her voice.

"Well, it's settled then. We will meet back here every day and Rose, keep your guard up." North said and let the guardians go their separate ways.

~oOo~

Back at The Tooth Place, Tooth has been worried about Rose. They have been friends for years and Rose was an easy person to talk to. They met while flying in France and started to talk to each other when she was collecting teeth, and Rose was being the matchmaker in the town. They've been best frineds ever since.

A cold breeze stopped Tooth's thoughts and saw Jack landing behind her. "Hey, you okay?" Jack asked walking up to her.

"I'm fine, Jack." She lied to him.

"You're lying, I can tell, Tooth. What's wrong?" Jack got closer to Tooth. Tooth could swear he could see her heart through her chest. If he got any closer, her heart might pop out.

"I'm worried about Rose. We have been friends for hundreds of years. She's a great girl, I would hate for something bad to happen to her." She said with her amethyst eyes being filled with tears.

"Hey, don't get so worked up. I know that you and Rose are close. Don't let this Belle person get in your head, Tooth." Jack said putting a hand on her shoulder. Tooth looked at him and nodded.

"You're right; I can't let Belle ruin my train of thought." Tooth said wiping the tears away from her eyes. "You're a great friend Jack; I don't know what I do without you." Tooth said and gave Jack a hug.

Jack was surprised at first, but sighed and returned a one arm hug. "Well I better get going. See ya later." Jack said and let go of her.

When Jack left, Tooth felt her face getting hot remembering how he held her. She knew that she'd been crushing on him even before they met. She first loved how he had perfect white teeth, now she thought that he was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: I know, sucky ending, and BTW I didn't call Cupid Rose because of Titanic. I called her Rose because of Valentines. I also call my other charater Belle beacuse of it meaning Beauty, and that is what lust is about. **


	2. Belle

**A/N: I should get a prise for posting 2 chapters in 1 day!**

* * *

The Guardians and Rose met back at the Pole. They were starting their plan for Belle's arrival. "So, Rose, can you tell us a little bit more about Belle?" North asked her.

"Well, she doesn't like to be said no to, and she'll do anything to get what she wants."

"She sounds like a stubborn brat." Jack said leaning on his staff.

"Oh, she is."

"Maybe Sandy can hit her with his sand." Said Bunny, but Sandy shook his head at him.

"That's a good plan, Bunny. But Sandy's dream sand only works for a short time with immortals." North said then thought about it, "Idea! When Belle starts to attack, Sandy can hit her with the sand, and while she's out, we can tie her up."

"It's a good idea North, but you don't know Belle like I do. She'll do anything to get out of any situation."

"Then we'll wing it." Jack then got a response from Rose by a hit on the shoulder

"We can't wing it, Jack! That is the worst thing to do!"

"We have nine days left; let's just try to come up with a plan." Tooth said seeing how they weren't getting anywhere.

"Tooth is right, we should get to business." North said and wrote down the plan.

~oOo~

**NINE DAYS LATER**

In the middle of the desert, Belle watched the Moon set waiting for this day to end. When the sun came up, she walked by where the transparent wall was. She put her hand out and saw that it go through.

She smiled at herself and flew for the first time in 500 years to her home. She flew all the way to Pairs, France and found her home underground.

The hideout was filled of built in wall boxes with people's names on it. These boxes held the lustful thoughts of people's minds. When she walked by them, she saw her crystal ball in the middle of the room, that shows the outside world.

She walked by it and put her hand on the ball and watched it glowed. "Show me Rose."

The ball showed Rose flying in some workshop, and then she saw a big man with a long white beard behind her. "The North Pole, uh? See you there Arrows."

~oOo~

"Will you stop worrying? We got it all planed out." Bunny said watching the flying teenage girl in panic.

"I can't help it. She may just give people lustful thoughts, but she's dangerous."

Tooth flew up to her and put her hands on her shoulder. "Rose, we know why you're worried. Just don't let her get in your head." She was also telling herself that too when talking to Rose. Just right after she said that, a purple smoke appeared in the room, Rose looked at it with fear. The Guardians grabbed what they had to attack and watched the purple smoke. "Hello Arrows." A woman's voice said, then the smoke was gone revealing a beautiful dark skinned woman. She had long blonde hair, a purple and blood midriff colored dress with an evil look in her eyes. "It's been 500 years; we have a lot of catching up to do." She said flying in front of her.

"Why are you doing this, Belle?"

"I was outraged on how the Man in the Moon chose you over me. I was meant to be the only Cupid in the world, and you had to show how better you were than me!"

"You put it on yourself! You forgot what love was about! That's why the Man in the Moon chose me to be Cupid and sent you for 500 years in captivity."

"You know what, how about we trade places. I throw love arrows at people, and throw a death on at you!" she cried aiming a bow and arrow at her that appeared in her hands.

"STOP!" Tooth flew in front of Rose to protect her.

"Feathers, long time no see. I will definitely enjoy killing both of you with one arrow."

"NO!" with that, Belle felt ice hit her side and was sent flying to the other side of the room. Belle was shocked; she had never had so much physical pain. She looked at her side and looked to see who blast her. "Stay away from my friends!" Belle heard a deep threating voice. When she looked up, she saw Jack. "Who are you?" She asked with a little flirtation in her voice.

"I'm Jack Frost, we never met. And I wish we haven't." She just gave him a smile and stood up. "You're new, how long have you been around?"

"Almost 301 years. I've been a Guardian for almost a year, and I will protect my friends from you."

"Wow, you guys finally got someone cute in the group, uh?" she said looking at the other Guardians then back at Jack.

"How about you leave?" Bunny said hopping up next to Jack.

"How about….I'll-" Before she could finish, Sandy hit her with a dream sand ball.

"I'll take her to the spare room." Bunny said putting Belle over his shoulder and went to the room.

When Jack watched Bunny, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Tooth. "You alright?" was the first thing he could think of to say.

"Me? You're the one who attacked Belle. Who knows what she could have done to you."

"Yeah, but you almost took an arrow! You were more in danger than I was." While they were talking, Rose went up to the both of them. "Thanks for sticking up for me you guys. It takes a lot a bravery to do that." She said and then flew away from them. Then it was North's turn to walk in.

"You two are lucky today, Jack stopped Belle from attacking you and Rose, and Sandy stopped Belle from who knows what! Let's keep that teamwork up; we might just win this battle." North said and went on his way, leaving Jack, Tooth, and Sandy alone.

"Good aim Sandy; you know when to make people fall asleep." Jack said and smiled at the little golden man. Sandy nodded and flew away following North. Tooth sighed deeply; she didn't know what to say to Jack. He just saved her and Rose's life, and all she could think of to say was, "Jack thanks for saving Rose and I. I'm glad to have you as a friend." she saw how he gave her a small smile, "Yeah well; I didn't want to lose a great friend from some jealous blonde freak."

Tooth felt her wings starting to stop moving from the loss of concentration. Tooth realized she was losing focus and started to get nervous. "Well, um, I should get back to The Tooth Place." She said and started to fly away from him. "Oh yeah, okay. I'll see if they guys need me." He said and they waved good-bye to each other. When Jack saw that Tooth was gone, he started to bang his head on a post.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he cried repeatedly as he banged his head.

* * *

**A/N: yep, Belle can make her arrows appear in her hands, pretty much anything in her hideout she make appear next to her.**


	3. First Act of Revenge

**A/N: Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Belle started to wake up, when she was about to get up, she saw how she was tied up on the floor. She looked around the room; all she saw was a window and broken toys. She then heard the door open and saw Rose.

"Arrows, how you doing? You don't look glad to see me." She saw how Rose had a look of disappointment. "Belle, why are you doing this?"

"You mean getting my job back?"

"No, I mean why do you try to break relationships?"

"Love is weak, Lust is powerful."

"You're wrong, Belle."

"Am I, Rose? Are you sure about that? Many people stop doing things because they love someone and want to impress them. However, when you lust after someone, you are not what you call 'in love'. You are just getting what you want without the love part."

Rose shook her head out of frustration. "I feel sorry for you. You don't know what love does to people."

"It makes them weak."

"It makes them know what's right! You don't know what love is because you never had been in love."

Those words made Belle envy. "Get out Rose, and when I get rid of you. All get rid of all your friends too."

Rose gasped at her words and walked out the door. When she shut the door, she saw the guys looking at her.

"I didn't want you going in there yet." North said in a whisper.

"I know, I just wanted to talk to her. I hate how she blames me for being alone in the desert."

"Rose, you're just one person. You can't do this by yourself." Bunny said and walked up to her. Rose sighed and flew away from them. Jack watched her flying out the door and followed.

"Rose! Rose slow down! I just want to talk!" Rose heard Jack yelling at her though the cold wind. She hesitated but stopped and turned to talk to him.

"Yeah Jack, what do you want?"

"Listen, I know you are frustrated and all you want to do is to protect people from her."

"You don't understand, she blames me for the mistakes that _she_ made! I didn't know she was the First Cupid until she started to attack me 500 years ago."

Jack sighed and tried to find the right words. Then realized what she said "You mean this isn't the first time she attacked you?"

"I have to go. I don't want to talk about this anymore." With that she flew away from him leaving him alone in the air.

~oOo~

Jack decided to talk to Belle. He wanted to get to know the woman who tired kill Rose and Tooth. When he opened the door, she saw her sitting on the floor with her hands and ankles tied. When she saw him, she gave him a smile. "Here to set me free?"

"Nope, came here to talk." He set his staff by the door and stood far from her.

"Are you afraid of me?" She said slightly moving her shoulders lightly.

"I'm not afraid of you, I just don't trust you." He said putting his hands in his hoodie pocket and leaned against the wall. "Especially since you try to kill my friends." He said with bitterness in his voice.

Belle's eyes went dark when she looked up at him. "Oh that? I was just showing Rose that I mean business."

"What about Tooth? Were you trying to show her that you mean business too?"

"Why do you care about her? I was just showing fear in Rose. I know those two wings freaks are friends." She saw how Jack's eyes had anger in them.

"Hear me out. I don't care why you hate Rose, but if you put any of my friends in danger, I'll hunt you down." He had fury in his voice and put his face in front of hers.

"I like your spirit, Frosty. How about you join me, we can have all the power in the world. Those Guardians are holding you back of your true calling."

"I will never join you. I was chosen by The Man in the Moon to watch other the children in the world. I know my true calling, and it's not about the amount of power." He stepped back and kept looking at her.

"You know Frosty, together we can take over the world." She didn't want to give up. When he blasted her on the side earlier, she knew the power he had.

"I repeat, I will _never _join you. I'll stay as a Guardian and try to stop you." With that he took his staff and walk out the door.

~oOo~

Belle struggled with the ropes. She tried to loosen her hands out, but the ropes were too tight. If she could, she was transport out of the ropes, but she can only transport out of rooms. If she transported out the room, she would be tied up still.

She heard the door open and saw one of North's elves come in to play with the broken toys.

"Hey elf, how about you do me favor, uh?" she said trying to get the elf's attention. The elf ignored her and played with a broken choo-choo train. Belle sighed of frustration and got an idea. "Hey if you get me out of here, I'll get a new toy train for you." That made the elf drop the toy and ran to her like a puppy. He untied her and Belle picked up the ropes and tied the elf up.

"Sorry shorty, but I have goal to achieve." She said and hit the jingle bell on top of his head. She then transported to The Love Palace through her purple smoke.

~oOo~

Rose was at her palace watching the relationships in the world through her wall tiles. She was the only one who could see them when she touched a pink tile on the wall. Just like Tooth's teeth boxes, the wall tiles show the people's faces, even the spirits like her. When she touches them, she'll make that person want to do anything for the people they love. From friends to spouse, she keeps track of the strength of the love the people have.

"Hello Arrows." Rose felt her heart stop and saw Belle behind her. "How did you get here?" Rose grabbed her regular bow and arrow and aimed at Belle.

Belle put her hands up when she saw the arrow. "Whoa, watch it, I just to ask you a question."

Rose lowered her arrow and looked at her. "What's the question?"

"Your love arrows, they make people fall in love, no?"

"No they don't, they make the love stronger. I don't make people fall in love, I just make it stronger. People fall in love on their own."

Belle nodded her head and started to walk around the room. "Why are you asking me about my arrows?"

"Well, I want a person to join me. I thought your arrows might help with that."

"Why would I let a person, against their will, to join you? Even if I could make people to fall in love, I wouldn't even do it."

"Rose!" The Cupid saw Tooth flying towards them.

"Tooth, don't come here!" she cried, looking at her fathered friend in the air. Seeing that Rose was not looking at her, Belle aimed an arrow at Rose, but the arrow cut her side rather than going through her. Tooth saw Rose fall holding her bloody side. Tooth didn't listen to Rose and flew faster to help Rose. When Tooth was at Rose's side, looked up at Belle with fury raging inside of her body.

"Why are you doing this?!" She cried with tears in her eyes.

"She wouldn't help me."

"Why would she help you?! She's not going to help you take over the world." With rage in her still, she grabbed Rose's arrow out of her hand and aimed it at Belle.

"You're not strong enough to kill me, but I am." With that she hit a weak spot at a pink stone pillar and it fell on Tooth waist down.

"NO!" Rose cried trying to get up to help Tooth, but she was too weak. She watched Belle leave with victory on her face. Rose felt her body becoming brittle; with the strength she had left, she crawled on the floor to get to Jack's tile, leaving a trail of blood behind her. When she had her bloody hand on the tile, she whispered "Come to The Love Place." Then blacked out waiting for the winter sprit to come.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hurt me readers. I wanted to leave a little cliffhanger and I'll post Chapter 4 soon!**


	4. To The Love Palace

**A/N: A little Rainbow Snowcone here in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack got a sudden urge to go to The Love Palace, but he didn't know why. He flew to the North Pole first to get see if he can get back-up from North. "You say you want to go to The Love Palace. Any reason why?" North asked grabbing his coat and hat.

"I don't know, I just feel like something is wrong." Jack started to pace around the room. "Wait a minute." He said to himself and flew to the room where Belle was. When he opened the door, all he saw was an elf tied up.

Jack started to panic and flew back to North. "Belle escaped! She's not here!" he cried landing down by North.

North's blue eyes went wide and they headed towards the sleigh. When they got out of the workshop on the sleigh, North took his snow globe out and said "To The Love Palace." He throw the globe and went through the magic portal.

When the guys saw the palace in the air, they saw a pillar and blood stains on the pink marble floor. Getting closer to the palace, Jack's heart stopped for a moment. He saw half of Tooth's body under the pillar on the floor. "No, no, no." he whispered as he flew out of the sleigh and went to Tooth's side.

He touched her shoulder to see if she would response. She didn't move at his cold touch. With anxiety though out his body, he put his hand under her nose and felt small breaths. He sighed in relief and tried to push the pillar off of her little body. While trying to push the heavy pillar off he felt a hand on his leg. He looked down and saw Tooth moving.

"Tooth." He whispered crouching down to look at her. "I'm going to try to get you out." He said and saw North grabbing Rose's limp body and put her in the sleigh. "Jack, I can't move, and my wings are broken." She said in pain trying to look at him. He saw how she was barley moving and kept her head on the floor. All Jack did was to put his hand on top of her's and put his face on her's. She responded by grabbing his hand, and beamed from enjoying how close their faces were.

Jack then got an idea and sat up still holding her hand. "North! Maybe your yetis can pick this pillar up!" He called not leaving Tooth's side.

North nodded and threw his snow globe, and about 20 yetis went to Tooth's aid. Jack watched the yetis pull the pillar off of Tooth. Half of her wings were crushed and she looked like she had a dent on the back of her hip. He watched the yetis open another portal and carried her with them. When the portal closed, Jack put his head down and looked at North. They went back to the sleigh and opened another portal.

~oOo~

Jack sat on the balcony of the second floor of the work shop. He was having a hard time getting Tooth's image out of his head. He knew Belle did that to her. He wanted to find her and give her more amount of physical pain than Tooth had. He then saw Sandy flying by him and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Sandy. I'm pretty sure you're having a hard time about this too." Sandy gave him a nod and sat by him.

North finally walked out of the room where the girls were in and saw the friends together waiting for him.

"Rose is awake; they had to give her 12 stiches on her side. Tooth is coming and going out of conciseness, she's the one I'm more worried about." North said patting Jack's back gently and went to his office.

Sandy and Jack looked at each other before going into the room. They saw Rose smiling at them with Tooth asleep on the other side of the room. Sandy went to Tooth and gave her a dream of her favorite things.

Jack leaned against his staff looking at Rose. "Can you tell me what happen?" he asked her, he saw how she looked away from him then back.

"Belle came to my palace. She wanted to know if there was any way to make someone fall in love. I don't know why, she wanted someone on her side and she wanted them to be in love with her." Jack's eyes went wide, remembering the conversation he had with Belle.

"Then I heard Tooth coming, I yelled for her to leave, but that's when Belle cut me with her arrow. Tooth then took the arrow I was holding and tried to kill Belle herself, but Belle hit one of the pillars I was planning to replace. The pillar fell on her, I tried to help her, but I was losing a lot of blood. I saw how your love tile was close to the ground, so I crawled across the room to get you to come. Then everything went black after that."

Jack was now filled with rage; he wanted to kill Belle right now. He then looked at Tooth seeing the dream sand over her head. "Jack, I know."

He looked back at Rose and saw how she smiled. "You know about what?"

"Jack, think about it. What am I known for?" Jack then started to get nervous and rubbed the back of his neck. "Jack, you don't have to be embarrassed about it. Love is a special emotion, it made you stop Belle killing Tooth and I this morning." Then a knock was at the door and Bunny hopped through.

"Hey, how's Tooth?" he whispered hopping in the room and stood next to Jack.

"Her wings and hips are broken, and she's been coming in and out of conciseness." Rose said looking at her feathered friend who was still asleep.

"I don't blame her, the poor mate. All that pain she must be going through."

~oOo~

In the bottom of the floor of Paris, France, Belle watched the scene in the hideout through her crystal ball. "So, he's in love. It must be Rose; it does explain why he didn't want to join me."

Belle walked around the room seeing if she had Jack's file. She then remembered that she is 500 years behind of record. He's only been alive for almost 301 years; she wouldn't have his lustful thoughts.

She then decided to plan her next move since Rose was now weak.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Belle misunderstood Rose and Jack's conversation. She thinks he would like Rose because she more human like than Tooth. I hope you enjoyed this R&R! **


	5. Kidnapped

**A/N: Here is Chapter 5! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Rose was back to health a few days later after the incident at The Love Palace, but Tooth was still having a hard time getting out of bed. North and the yetis were helping her move in and out of bed, while Jack, Sandy, and Bunny decided to help with the teeth collecting. Baby Tooth (like always) was at Jack's side during the collecting.

Tooth felt pathetic, she hated being waited on hand and foot. She knows her friends are just trying to help, but she just felt so useless.

Today, Jack (with Baby Tooth) was with Tooth to test out her wings. Every time she tried to fly, her wings moved slowly. Tooth sighed miserably, she hated being bedridden.

Jack sat on the bed next her to, and Baby Tooth nuzzled Tooth's neck. "I know you want to get out of that bed." He said not making eye contact at her. Tooth said nothing; all she did was look at him. She was glad he was there, she hated being alone.

"Thanks for being here, Jack." She saw how he looked at her; he smiled and put a friendly arm around her shoulders. She couldn't help herself and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry about this."

She shot her head up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"This is not your fault. Belle-"

"Wouldn't have done this if I didn't go talk to her. This is my fault, she was angry at me because I wouldn't join her." He's blue eyes started to form tears, but he turned his head so Tooth couldn't look.

Baby Tooth flew in front of his face. She saw how he had his eyes shut and tears were falling. Baby Tooth then whispered to Tooth that he was crying.

Tooth pulled his face towards her so she can look at him. "Jack, I don't know what you and Belle talked about, but this is not your fault."

She saw his eyes open and he saw reassurance in her violet eyes. "You didn't give her the idea to kill Rose and I. She did that on her own; you had nothing to do with that." He gave her a weak smile hugged her.

Tooth returned it and buried her face in his cold neck. Tooth wished that she could stay like that, but she knew it would be over.

Then there was a knock at the door, and the two let go of each other like they had touched fire. North walked in with a yeti and smiled at Tooth. "How are wings, Tooth?"

"They don't hurt, but I'm having a hard time getting the speed to fly." She said seeing North going behind her to look at the wings.

"Well, they look to be in good shape, you look like you'll be able to fly in a few days." That made Tooth smile and Baby Tooth squeak in joy.

"How about your hips, how do they feel?"

"Worst, I can't even walk without falling."

"I bet, they got the most weight from that pillar. Fortunately the pillar didn't weigh a lot and you're immortal, or you might have died that day." Tooth gave a nod and looked at her lap.

"I want to keep you here a few more days, just to keep track of those hips of yours." He then walked out the door and the yeti fallowed. Jack sighed as soon as the door was shut. "I think I should go, I'll see you tomorrow." He said getting up and put a hand on her shoulder before walking out.

"Jack wait."

He stopped in his tracks and look at her.

"I was wondering if you could…..um…Come again tomorrow?" she said bashfully feeling the blood rush to her face. Jack could feel his heart beat fast and smiled.

"Y-yeah, I'll be here tomorrow."

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow then."

Jack smiled and nodded then walked out the door. Tooth smiled at Baby Tooth who squealed at her sharing her delight.

~oOo~

Jack flew in Burgess to meet his child friend. He then saw a clock in the town, school was still in session. He decided to let snow fall from the sky for the heck of it. From doing that, he saw kids in Jamie's school going to their class windows and heard little voices saying "It's snowing!" "We might get a snow day!" and then the teachers saying "Sit down!" "Back to your seats!" "It's just snow, now back to work!"

Jack hated when teachers wouldn't let kids see his work, he then made the snowflakes larger and coming down harder. Smiling at how the kids looked out the window in their classrooms to look at the snow. He knew only Jamie Sophie, and Jamie's friends could see him, but those seven kids made him love what he does.

When the recesses bell rang, he smiled seeing the kids sticking their tongues out catching snowflakes, and kids running around on the playground enjoying his work.

Jack saw Jamie's friends, but not Jamie himself. He went towards the five children and they all ran to him. "Thanks for the snow, dude!" Claude said with a big smile on his face. "Yeah, we've been waiting for you to come back." Pippa said smiling seeing the snow around her.

"Hey guys, where's Jamie?"

"He's sick with the flue." Monty said putting his glasses back in place. Jack nodded and looked at the five children.

"I'm going to go see him, bye guys." He said as the kids waved bye to him. While he was flying to Jamie's house, someone attacked him at the side and slammed him to the ground. Once on the ground, he went to look at who attacked him, but saw no one. He thought it must have been a bird, and started to fly again.

"Hey charming." Jack heard a voice and saw Belle behind him leaning against a tree.

"You!" he yelled in fury and tried to shoot her. She moved away and the ice only it the tree she was on.

She giggled at him "You know, seeing you angry is such a turn on." She said, but it only made him gain more anger in this body.

"You really think flirting is going to help you? You tried to kill my friends!" he yelled aiming his staff at her.

"You mean Arrows and Feathers? They are only just a waste of skin."

Jack then shot ice at her again, but she transported behind him. He felt her put her hand on the back of this neck, then he turned and gave her a deadly look.

"I'm getting tired of you trying to make me help you." He yelled gripping his staff and pointed it at her.

"I don't understand what's going on with you. Thousands of years ago, I could get a man to do whatever I wanted." She said going to a tree and leaning against it.

"Well, I even made a man do whatever I want because I threated to kill to wife, but that was before I become Cupid." She said and put her hand to her neck and made it trail down to her chest. "I made the town think she was a witch, and she was hanged because he wouldn't do a command. Now, am I going to have to threaten you too?"

Jack knew what she was trying to do. While trying to threaten him, she was also trying to seduce him. "I don't care what you are trying to do with me, it won't work. I will never help you."

Belle was now irritated at him and started to walk towards him. "Alright, I won't kill anyone you know, but I never said anything about hurting you." With that she grabbed a large thick stick and did a strike at the back of his head.

Jack dropped his staff and grabbed the back of his head. He felt hot thick liquid trailing down on the back of his neck. Everything was getting fuzzy then it all went black.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I hope no one kills me for hurting Jack *Runs and hides from Jack Fangirls*. **


	6. North! We Got Trouble!

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Finals are tomorrow and Tuesday, then Summer Vaction! So more chapters will be comming more sooner! (Sorry for the bad grammar) :/**

* * *

The next day, Rose was doing her rounds in England, checking up on marriages, and the love relationships there. When she was on her way to London, she saw Belle standing on the tip of Big Ben. Rose hesitated, but flew towards her anyway. "What are you doing here?" she said bitterly, Belle put her hand to her chest and said dramatically.

"Oh, that hurts Arrows. Well, maybe not as bad as you when you see this." She stretched out her hand, and purple smoke was appearing. When the smoke was gone, Jack's staff appeared in her hand.

Rose gasped and her pink eyes winded in terror. "What did you do to him?!" Belle then threw the staff at her, and Rose grabbed it. Then Rose saw Belle disappear leaving only her purple smoke behind. Rose started to panic and flew to the North Pole.

~oOo~

"Okay Tooth, you ready to test wings?" North asked seeing Tooth sitting up in the bed. "Ready as I'll every be." She said and started to move her wings. She felt that her wings were at the speed they should be.

"Good, now try to fly." Tooth then was over the bed and then started to fly around the room. North and Tooth laughed with excitement.

"It feels like I'm flying for the first time!" she cried and flew out the room and saw Bunny appear through his tunnel with Sandy behind him.

"Hey Tooth! You're flying!" he said seeing the colorful girl flying mad around the globe room. Then North walked down the stairs to talk to Bunny.

"Hey mate, is Jack here?" North gave him a puzzled look. "I'm sorry he's not."

Tooth then stopped flying and flew next to them.

"He didn't show up at The Tooth Palace?" North asked and saw Bunny shake his head.

"No mate, I thought he would be here." North and Tooth looked at each other with anxiety.

"NORTH! NORTH! WE GOT TROUBLE!" the four Guardians saw Rose fly in with Jack's staff.

"Rose, where's Jack?" Bunny asked seeing the panicked girl.

"Belle did something. I don't know what she did."

"Belle has him?" Tooth asked flying in front Rose.

"I don't know. She only gave me his staff and left."

"He's powerless without his staff." Said Bunny in fear, and saw how Tooth's amethyst eyes widened at that statement.

"I'm going after him." Tooth said about to fly out of the workshop.

"Tooth, wait you can't go after Belle alone. Besides, you don't know where her hideout is. Luckily I do." Rose smiled and saw Tooth's eyes show gladness.

"Hold it, ladies. That might just be what Belle wants." North said then called out at Phil to get his swords. "That is why we are going too."

"Whoa hold it, North. This girl is a freak! Who knows what she would do." Bunny said seeing North with his two swards.

"Just calm down Bunny."

"I am clam, how about you just stop asking like I don't know what I'm talking out."

The girls looked at each other and flew to the other side of the room to talk, letting the boys argue. "So, your wings are back to shape I see."

"Yeah, but my hips are still not so good."

"When do they hurt?"

"Pretty much all the time, but not as bad as before." Rose nodded and saw Tooth just looking at the staff in her hands. "Here, you look like you want it more than I do." Rose said giving her friend the frostless staff. Tooth grabbed it in her hands and clutched it to herself.

"I can't believe this happen. This doesn't seem like him, to give up so easily." Tooth said keeping the staff close to her body.

"Belle is just as bad. When you put two stubborn people together, you get a battle."

"Alright ladies! We are going to go the sleigh and-"

"We are not using the sleigh, mate. The sleigh is too loud; you want to use something loud to sneak up on someone?"

"He has a point." Rose said seeing Sandy nodding his head at her agreement. "So we are going to take the tunnels." Bunny said with a smile on his furry face.

~oOo~

Jack felt a hard cold floor beneath him. He felt the back of the head throbbing and dry crusty blood on the back of his neck. While trying to open his blue eyes, his vision was blurred. Seeing a dark room with what looked like a giant ball in the middle. Jack tried to sit up, but the lack of vision he was getting was making him not move correctly. Jack knew that he was in some hideout, and that it belonged to Belle. He was stunned that he still remembered what happen before the blow to the head.

"Good you're up." Jack cringed at that voice and saw that his vision clearing up. "I was beginning to worry about you."

"Oh shut up you little-wait, where's my staff?!" he cried standing up seeing he's staff nowhere in sight.

"That piece of wood you carry? I gave it to your little girlfriend when I paid her a visit."

Jack felt fear and anger enter his body. "What did you do to her?" he growled thinking that she was talking about Tooth.

"I just gave her the staff and left. You have nothing to fear for her, yet." Jack went to jump at her, but he missed seeing that she transported behind him. "Trying to attack me? You don't even have your powers. This is why I like you Frost, your determination is great."

"Rose told me why you came to The Love Palace."

"Did she now? I hope she wasn't in too much pain to say it."

"I told you I don't care what happened between you and Rose 500 years ago. Just leave my friends out of it."

Belle nodded and walks to her crystal ball, and places her hands on it. Jack saw his friends in the work shop, seeing them talk to each other, but didn't listen to what they were saying. He was paying attention to Tooth and how she was holding his staff close to her, he was also glad that she was able to fly again. He saw Sandy fly next to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Belle put her face close to his and whispered in his ear. "If you don't join me, I'll hurt every single one of them, starting with Rose. Do you understand Jack?"

Jack nodded and kept his eyes on his friends. Wishing that they could see him too, and let them know that he was alright. He didn't want to join Belle, but he didn't want his friends to be in danger. He wasn't going to give her an answer about joining her yet. He knew his friends would come for him, but he didn't know when.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 7 will be here soon. And have a great JackXTooth Week!**


	7. Fly With Me

**A/N: Warning! Warning! Rainbow Snowcone Fluff Warning. Okay I'm done, enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Guardians and Rose were in the tunnels fallowing Bunny to get to Belle's hideout. Rose and Tooth flew in the back of the group trying to get some "Girl Time". Rose felt so bad for Tooth, knowing about her crush was killing her. Seeing Tooth holding that staff like a new born puppy, was making her worry about her friend.

"Tooth," Rose whispered flying closer to Tooth "I don't know what you are going through right now. I just know that your good friend is in danger. I can't believe what you're feeling right now."

Tooth only nodded and looked at the ground. "I just hope he's alright. What she tried to do to me and you, I can only imagine what she can do to him."

Rose nodded; she really wanted to tell Tooth that Jack likes her, but she knew that she couldn't do that.

"Alright mates we're under Paris. Rose, do you know where Belle's hideout is?" Rose heard Bunny seeing that he stopped getting ready to open the tunnel.

"Yes, I have an idea where it is."

"Would you like to lead us there?" North asked gesturing her with his swords. Rose nodded and went out of the rabbit hole to go to the hideout.

~oOo~

Jack just sat on the ground, with his hoodie up looking down at the ground. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to join Belle, but he didn't want the Guardians to be in danger. He was really starting to hate Belle, first she tries to kill Tooth and Rose, now she's threatening to hurt the Guardians. What's next? Is his life going to be in danger too? He hated not having his staff, if he had it, he would blast the life out of Belle.

Jack then heard a nose on the other side of the room; he saw rabbit ears coming out of the ground. With a smile on his face, he knew he was being rescued. He never thought he would be so happy to see Bunny.

Bunny gestured Jack to run to the rabbit hole. Jack looked around to see Belle, but didn't see her in the room. He dashed to the hole and fell into the tunnel. The Guardians crowded around him asking him question that he couldn't make out because they talked all at the same time.

Tooth flew next to him and handed him his staff. "I believe this belongs to you." She said with a smile, he smiled back and grabbed his staff from her.

"I see you're flying again." He said seeing that she just kept her smile and nodded.

"Alright guys, let's get going." North said and him and the Guardians started to leave.

"That was too easy." The Guardians heard Rose just hovering in the same spot and just looked at them.

"What?" Jack asked her.

"That was way too easy. I know Belle, she's planning something. I just don't know what. She wouldn't leave you by yourself knowing that we would come. She would have fought us. This is not like her to give up so easily."

"She's right, that did seem too easy." Bunny said looking at his friends with worry looks. "Let's us go to the Warren and start a new plan, I'm getting tired of the snow." Bunny then looked at Jack "No offence."

"How is that not offensive?" Jack said with a smile on his face, remembering that similar conversation last year. Bunny patted his shoulder and started heading towards the Warren.

~oOo~

Tooth sat on one of the cliffs in the Warren. She was enjoying the surroundings, the green grass, the colored eggs, and the flowers. It was spring every day there, growing up in Southeast Asia, this was her kind of place.

She then heard footsteps behind her, but didn't want to turnaround. "You felling okay?" she heard Jack's voice behind her.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

Jack nodded "Fair enough." He said and sat by her holding his staff over his shoulder. "Mind if I sit here?"

Tooth shock her head and looked at him. "No, I don't mind."

They just sat in the silence looking around. "What happened?" Tooth broke the silence around them.

"What do you mean?"

"How did Belle kidnap you?"

"She found me; I was in Burgess to see Jamie. Long story short, she hit me with a giant stick and I blacked out."

"But you're okay, right?"

"Yeah I'm fine; I just have a splitting headache."

"Is that blood?!" Tooth cried seeing the dry blood.

"Oh yeah, but it's okay"

"Okay?! You were bleeding, on your head!"

"And you were crushed by a pillar, this is nothing." He gestured to the back of his head.

Tooth had nothing to say, he was right. At least about the physical part. "You were taken from us. I didn't know what happen to you. I didn't know if you were dead or alive."

Jack didn't know what to say. Knowing that she cared made him feel good. "Well, I'm here now and I'm clearly alive." He said not knowing what to think.

"How are your hips doing?" He asked wanting to change the subject.

"They hurt like heck. I can't even fly without moving my hips. You don't know how much you use something until it hurts." She said, then at the corner of her eye, she saw Jack standing up and held out his hand.

She looked up at him and blushed. "What are you doing?"

"You are going to practice flying, without hurting yourself."  
"Is Mr. Fun telling me to practice?"

"Who says you can't have fun while practicing?"  
Tooth's blush grew when she took his hand. They both flew to an open area. Tooth loved how Jack was giving her the time of day.

After a few moments practicing, Tooth felt like her hips were being stabbed. She would stop for a moment and stay still waiting for her hips to stop hurting.

After a few minutes of pain, Tooth finally flew without hurting herself. Tooth got excited at her effort and flew into Jack and hugged him.

"Thank you! I'm glad to have you on my side." She said and moved to see his face.

"No problem, I'm glad to help you." Jack said keeping his arms above her hips. They didn't know who made the first move, but they both had their foreheads together, and they both had the urge to get closer.

"Ahem!" They saw Rose ten feet away from them. Jack and Tooth let go of each other and blushed.

"I was just…."  
"We were um…"

"Save it, we got to go. North and Bunny won't stop fighting. I thought maybe you guys were just as board as Sandy and I were, but I see that I was wrong." She saw the two Guardians blush deeper.

"I'll try to break them up." Jack said and flew fast away from the girls.

"Why did you do that?!" Tooth cried "We could have-"

"Been K-I-S-S-I-N-G?" Rose sang knowing about how the two felt about each other.

Tooth started at her blankly then wined "_Yeeeeesssss_!"

"Sweetie, you were going too fast. Right now, I can tell you guys are not that that stage yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you two can't be a 'thing' right now."

"Well why?"  
"Just trust me on this Tooth; I know what I am doing." Rose said putting a hand on Tooth's shoulder. Tooth just gave her a weak smile and flew to look for the other Guardians.

Rose just hovered and watched Tooth leave. She didn't want to tell her that they were ready to be at that stage. She was just terrified that if Belle found out that Jack had feeling for Tooth, then Tooth would be endanger. Even though she didn't know why Belle took Jack, Rose knew that if she knew Jack liked Tooth. Then maybe Belle will use Tooth as bait to get Jack back.

~oOo~

After coming back from the Warren, Rose stayed at the North Pole to talk to Jack. She found him in the infirmary with Tooth and North. "Can I talk to Jack for a moment?" North nodded and Jack fallowed Rose out of the room.

"What's up?"

"Jack, do you know why Belle kidnapped you?"

"She wanted me to join her. She told me if I didn't, she would hurt every one of you guys."

Rose nodded and looked away to think, "I know Belle, and she would do something like that."

Jack just nodded and looked away from her.

"Jack, is there something you know that I don't?"

Jack sighed and looked back at her. "I'm the one."

"Excuse me?"

"I was the one that Belle wanted to be shot by a Love Arrow."

Rose's pick eyes went wide as she cried "No, no, no, no, NO!"

"What? What did I say?"

"Do you realize what just happen?!" she cried flying in circles in panic. Jack flew in front of her and put his hands on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Rose get a grip! What did I say?"

"Tooth is my best friend, and I know how you feel about her. Belle wanted revenge on me, now that she wants you…..Do you realize who she's going to go after now?!" she cried seeing horror in Jack's eyes.

Jack went back on the ground and knew what Rose was saying. "You think she would do that?"

Rose nodded and flew down and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Knowing her, she would do that. I don't want Tooth to know, I don't want her to worry."

Jack nodded in agreement "I'll go and tell North. We should stay here for the night, just to watch over her." He said and went back in the infirmary.

Rose watched him close the door as she leaned on the balcony. "Belle, if you can hear me. I am not giving up. I will fight you until my last breath."

* * *

**A/N: DRAMA! Okay, have a nice day and I'll try to update soon now that I'm on Summer Vacation. **


	8. Damage Of The Tile

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I've been having writer's block. But as you see, I got some ideas!**

* * *

North was looking over Tooth when Jack walked back in. "Everything alright, Jack?" North asked seeing the fear planted on his face.

"Um, once you're done, can we talk?"

North nodded and a moment later, they met in his office.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"I think Belle might be after Tooth."

"Why say that?"

"Because she and Rose are best friends, and I think you can figure it out from there."

North nodded at the boy. "What would you like to do?"

"Rose and I agreed to stay here until everything dies down. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you."

North patted the frost boy's back and laughed. "Of course it's okay with me! You and Rose are always welcomed here." He cried and walked over to his desk and held a plate of cookies in front of Jack. "Cookie?"

Jack just gave a small chuckle and took one from the plate.

~oOo~

Rose sate on the bed next to Tooth as they waited for North to come back.

"So, feeling any better?"

Tooth nodded and looked back at her. "Yeah, I'm feeling better. Just wish I can be 100% better."

"Tooth, I'm sorry this happened. I feel like this is my fault."

"Rose, don't you dare do that to you too. I hate how you and Jack put the guilt on yourselves for my injury."

"Can you blame us? We care about you Tooth."

"I know, I know, but the only person who is to blame is Belle. I don't want you and Jack putting this burden on yourselves that had nothing to do with you guys."

"Thanks Tooth. I always need you to remind me what's right."

"Well, I am The Guardian of Memories."

Rose just chuckled and hugged her showing the sisterly love they shard.

~oOo~

That evening at the Pole, Bunny and Sandy went to see Tooth and because they were called for a meeting. The Guardians, even Rose met in the globe room.

"So, Rose, what do you think Belle is capable of?" Bunny asked looking at the young spirit.

"I thought you've seen enough of what she could do."

"I mean of what she can do next."

"Well, I think she will go after one of you guys next."

"Who do you think is next, Rose?" Tooth asked and then saw how she was hesitating to answer.

"Well, whoever it is, we will be here to fight." North said not knowing he just helped Rose out.

"All I care about right now is to get better and go back to the Tooth Palace." Tooth thought out loud crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know you want to get back to collecting teeth, but you are still under critical condition." North said with comfort in his voice.

Tooth looked down and nodded. She hated not seeing her fairies and not being able to do teeth collecting.

"Any way, Rose and Jack have decided to stay here to watch over Tooth, and I am assuming Bunny and Sandy are still helping out with the teeth collecting."

"Yeah, mate we're helping out. Sandy is doing two jobs now. I just hope I can stop with teeth collecting before Easter."

"Yes, it is hard to help out with a 24/7 job and have a Holiday," North said.

No one paid attention to Rose when she started to panic.

"Holiday! That's it!"

"What are you are talking about, Rose?" Jack asked see her starting to panic.

"My Holiday! She might go after Valentine's Day! That's the day when both of our powers are stronger."

"But she might strike before Valentines." Tooth said seeing the girl panic and flying around the room.

"You're right, Tooth. She might come at any moment. North, I'm going back to my Palace. I feel like something is wrong." Rose said and flew out the workshop to go home.

~oOo~

Something was wrong at The Love Palace. Belle knew that Jack had escaped and she stared to proceed with her plan. She couldn't make Jack love her, but she could make him forget the feelings he had towards people. At least the love feelings.

Belle made a hammer appear in her hand and started to search for Jack's Love Tile. Looking high and low all over the Place for just one Love Tile was tough. While she was searching, she saw Rose coming from the distance. Belle grinned and hid behind a pillar. Belle watched Rose flying and saw that she was looking at a tile and sighed in relief.

"_That must be where Jack's Love Title is."_ Belle thought and saw the Rose was not leaving and stood by the tile.

"Thanks Arrows, I was looking all over the place for that tile." Rose gasped when she saw Belle appear with a hammer in her hand. Rose knew what Belle was going to do. She was going to make him forget the feelings Jack had towards his love ones.

"You do realize that if you destroy this tile, he will still hate you. He won't forget that feeling." Rose said guarding the Love Tile with her body.

"True, but I can make him love me. He will forget the strongest feelings he has, and even though he won't forget the people, he will forget love."

"Why do you want him anyway? Why can't you just leave him and his feelings alone?" Rose asked seeing Belle getting closer with the hammer.

"He has great power. More power than I've seen in centuries. With him on my side I will be powerful than The Nightmare King."

"Let me tell you something. He will _never_ love you. You know he loves someone else and that will never change. Even if you smash this tile and make him forget the love he has towards her, he will _still_ love her."

"Let's just test that out, shall we?" she said coldly and pulled Rose away from the wall.

Rose watched Belle raise her hand and then flew at her to knock her down on the floor, causing the hammer to fly out her hand. The hammer barley missed the tile and Rose then raced Belle to get the hammer now on the pink marble floor.

While racing for the hammer, Belle grabbed it and threw it at Jack's tile, causing a small crack on it.

"You idiot, you spoiled little brat!" Rose cried seeing the crack on the corner of the tile. She knew that now Jack still loved Tooth, but now he'll forget the feelings he had randomly.

~oOo~

Back at the Pole, Tooth was called back to the infirmary and Jack followed to get his head checked out. While Jack was walking, he's head started to hurt and stopped walking.

"Jack? You okay?" Tooth asked seeing that he was holding his head.

"What? Oh, yeah yeah, I'm fine. It's just that my head hurts."

"Must be from that hit on the head you took."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Jack said and started to walk again feeling the pain going away.

Once they were in the infirmary, Jack's head started to hurt again, but worse.

"Jack, I think you need to lie down." She said seeing how he was leaning on his staff and holding his head down. She put an arm over his shoulders and led him to the bed.

While walking towards the bed, he started to feel light headed and fell on the floor. He heard Tooth cry out for him then to North to come. While trying to figure out what happened, he felt Tooth holding him on the floor. He felt her feathered chest on the side of his face and the grip she had around his torso. While waiting for North, Jack was trying to open his eyes and tell her not to freak out and that he was fine, but for some reason he was too weak.

He then heard loud boots on the floor and felt big arms around his body rather than the slim feathered ones. He heard North and Tooth calling his name and pleaded for him to wake up. He tried to move his eyes and mouth, but he felt tired and thought that maybe if he slept, he would get his strength back.

"North, you have to do something!" cried Tooth seeing the non-stopping fun guardian looking lifeless.

"I will, I need you to leave so I can check on him. I need to make sure if he has any serious head traumas."

"Of course he has a head trauma! He fainted right in front of me for no reason!" she cried feeling her throat thicken.

"Tooth, I hate do this, but just for now, I need you to leave the room. I'll call you when I'm ready." North said serenely and put a hand on her shoulder. Tooth nodded and picked up the staff that was now on the floor. She closed the door softly then fell on the floor holding the staff close to her chest.

"Please be okay, please be okay. Don't leave us, please Jack."She whispered to herself feeling the tears coming out of her amethyst eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I keep hurting Jack. Don't worry you'll see him unharmed eventually and some more Rainbow Snowcone fluff. **


	9. You Wont Lose Me

**A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait! I've been suffering from witers block**

* * *

Rose stared at the cracked tile and wanted to kill Belle at that moment, but Belle left as soon as she hit the tile. Rose could only image what Jack was going through right now. Then Rose decided to go back to the Pole to see how Jack was doing.

When Rose got to the workshop, she started to head for the infirmary. Just before she entered the room, she saw Tooth on the floor with her face buried in her hands, and saw her shoulders shaking.

"_Oh no, it's worse than I thought."_ Rose thought then flew to Tooth side.

"Tooth, what happened?" Rose cried and saw her friend's violet eyes puffy and red.

"I-I don't know what hap-happened. Jack and I were w-walking to the infirmary and he-he collapsed for no reason." Tooth said through her tears.

Rose felt sorry for her, she felt like it was her fault for Jack getting hurt. If she killed Belle at that moment, then Jack wouldn't be in this condition, and Tooth wouldn't be so heartbroken.

"Tooth, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Rose said putting an arm around her feathered friend's shoulders.

"Why are you apologizing? This has nothing to do with you." Tooth said then before Rose could answer, North came out of the infirmary.

"Well, nothing is wrong with head or brain. I don't understand why he fainted." North said and saw how Tooth was relived, but yet worried.

"Can we see him?" Tooth asked.

"Of course." With that Tooth flew into the room leaving North and Rose behind.

"You alright, Rose?" North asked seeing the troubled looked on her face.

"I know why Jack is acting like this, but I like to tell you in privet." North nodded and they went to his office to talk

~oOo~

Tooth looked at the Frost boy sleeping on the bed. She was worried that the blow to the head was worst then they thought. She leaned on the bed with her arms crossed and watched his face to find any movement.

She hated seeing him like this; she wished she knew what happened to him. Tooth started to brush his bangs over his head and then saw his lip twist. Tooth quickly stopped touching him and put her hands over her chest. Jack started to groan and put his hand on his head. Tooth felt her heart pounding seeing him wakeup.

"What happened?" he moaned sitting up still holding his head and looked up at Tooth.

"You don't remember?"

"No, I remember that I fell and I felt too weak to move or open my eyes, or even talk. I never felt so pathetic in my life."

"Wait, so you heard what and knew what was going on?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I freaked you and North out. That was the last thing I wanted to."

Tooth gave him a weak smile and then looked away not knowing what to say.

"You okay?"

She then smiled at herself remembering him saying that to her before.

"Yeah, it's just that. I didn't know what happened to you. I thought I was….never mind."

"What?"

Tooth sighed and looked up at him then sat next to him on the bed.

"I thought I was going to lose you." She whispered looking down at her lap while messing with her hands. She stopped when she saw Jack's hand go over hers. Tooth felt her heart stopped for a moment then looked up at him.

"Tooth, you are never going to lose me. One thing for sure is that you are not going to lose me." Tooth felt the blood go to her face then saw him giving her a soft smile. She couldn't hold it much long, every ounce in her body wanted to grab him. She put her arms over his shoulders and felt his head on her shoulder and his arms on her back.

Jack felt her soft feathers under his hands and started to rub his fingers on them to feel the feathers. Tooth felt his cold fingers meeting the skin on her back under her multi-color feathers. She felt the Goosebumps appearing though out her body.

"Am I making you cold?"

"Yes, but I don't mind. I kind of like it."

Jack smiled at himself and started to hold her tighter. Then he couldn't understand why he was holding her like this. Jack was about to let go, then remembered that he liked her.

"_Well, that was weird."_ Jack thought after he forgot he was attracted to her then remembered he was.

~oOo~

"So you're saying Jack will forget that he is…fancy with Tooth?"

"Yes, but then he'll remember again. I don't know how to fix it and I just want some help."

"Okay, how can I help?"

Rose hesitated to answer.

"You don't know, do you?"

Rose shook her head and looked up at the older man.

"I don't know how you can help, but I don't want to tell either one of them. I don't even know how to fix the tile."

"Maybe my yetis can fix it."

"I appreciate it, but it won't work. That tile holds Jack's love for the people that he knows."

"Then how come it's only affecting his romantic feeling, then?"

"Because it's the strongest feeling compared to all of them, that small crack is making Jack confused. He might go mad if it's not fixed."

North stroked his beard and paced around the room.

"North, we might need to keep an eye on Jack around Tooth. I can't tell either of them that they like each other, and I don't want you tell them either. I know Tooth will just be herself around him, and if he acts differently like he doesn't understand why she's acting like that. Then it might mean at that moment he doesn't recall liking her."

"Will he remember the things he did with her?"

"Yes, but he won't remember what he was feeling or thinking in those memories. He only will know when he's not forgetting his feelings."

North nodded at her "You think we should head back to the infirmary?"

Rose nodded and they went to go back to the infirmary.

~oOo~

Jack was making snowflakes out if his hand and Tooth was flying around the room. They both were waiting on North to come back. They didn't know what was taking him so long and what Rose needed to tell him.

North then walked in with the white wing feathered teen behind him.

"Alright Jack; well now that you're awake. How does head feel?"

"Fine now, I've been getting headaches off and on now. They just come randomly." Jack said while rubbing his head.

"You gave us a scare back there, boy."

"Yeah, I didn't mean for that to happen. I knew that you were saying, and I knew what was going on. I wanted to tell you I was fine, but I was just too weak."

"Have you ever been like this before?"

Jack shook his head and saw how Rose looked rattled through the whole thing.

"Rose, you alright? You don't look good." Jack asked and saw Rose nodded at his question.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just worried about this situation and you." She said and saw Jack responded with a nod.

"Okay, so let's just get you two looked at and Rose if you need to leave-"

"No, I'm going to say here. Until I feel like I need to leave."

~oOo~

That evening Jack went on the balcony in the workshop. He set his staff by the door and looked at the ice and snow around him. Then he started at the moon, he remembered when he saw it for the first time. It made him feel like he was not alone. Jack's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open behind him.

Tooth flew outside and shut the door behind her. "Hey….Can I join you?" she asked timely see her friend leaning on the balcony. Jack smiled at her and nodded at her.

"How's your head?"

"Fine….Just wish I knew why I did that." He said quickly looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"Me too….you gave us quite a scare back there." She said and saw his head turn to face her. His face was full of burden; he hated how he couldn't let them know he was okay.

"I'm sorry about that. You know that I wanted to let you know that I was fine, right?"

"Jack, you keep saying that. I know you wanted to tell us that you were fine. You were just too weak."

"Still no excuse." He said and turned his body around that he would be facing the door and crossed his arms over his chest. Tooth saw how he wasn't making eye contact with her. That was new of him, to not look at her while talking.

"Jack, can you look at me?" she pleaded while flying in front of him to look at his face.

Tooth put her hands on his cold shoulders and saw him slowly looking at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Jack was about to answer but his head started to hurt again. Tooth saw his face cringe and put a hand on his head. She started to panic when he leaned over the balcony in pain. Jack heard her cried out for him again like earlier. This time he was determine not to collapse in front of her again. He felt one of her hands on the back of his shoulder and was cupping the back of his head with the other. When the pain was gone he was hyperventilating and kept looking down from the balcony.

"Jack? Are you okay? Please don't faint again."

"Hey….I don't faint, I blackout! There is a difference!" he said trying to stand and gave her a weak smile.

"Are you sure? Because they are the same, just different words." She said with a smile seeing how he was being his old self again around her.

"Whatever, maybe we should get back inside. You're probably freezing." He said putting a hand on her shoulder and walk to the door to get his staff. Tooth just was confused, why would he go inside if he only pointed out her being cold? She then started to blush when she figured it out. He wanted to go _inside_ with _her_.

"You coming?" he said opening the door waiting for her to come. Tooth's blush grew when she realized he was waiting on her.

"Oh, yeah sorry." She said flying towards him and they back inside the workshop.

* * *

**A/N: I will try to update ASAP**


End file.
